


Comfort

by jollllly



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fill, They're cute and Paul is very sweet, coping with loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollllly/pseuds/jollllly
Summary: It's date night, and Paul and Emma could not be more in love. Paul cooks, and Emma has a favor to ask of him.
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Abel requested paulkins "can I stay here tonight?"!

They had a dinner date planned. Paul was cooking, and Emma was more than happy to call off work for the evening to spend time with him.

He was adorable, fretting about the kitchen in preparation. He was a great cook, so he had no reason to be so nervous, but it was cute nonetheless. He kept checking in, trying to perfect the seasoning to Emma’s liking. It was still too bland in the end, but Emma didn’t mind at all.

He was so sweet. Such a perfect gentleman. The table was set elegantly with two white candles between them and a tablecloth draped over the old wooden surface. The lights were dimmed just right, and it felt so romantic. So personal yet so classic. So intense yet so everyday. So domestic. Emma found herself longing to be able to have every night just like that.

All through the evening she couldn’t stop smiling. The sights and sounds of the man in front of her kept her mind occupied, captivated by the intense feelings she had for him. And as the evening drew towards a close, dessert eaten and plates clean, Emma found herself dreading the thought of returning home to her cold, empty apartment.

“So the food wasn’t too bad?” Paul asked tentatively, a nervous look on his face.

“No! It was awesome. You’re a great cook, Paul.”

Paul blushed at her praise and shook his head lovingly, “Thanks, Em.”

She brought herself into him and gave him a kiss, turning towards the door. Suddenly a feeling of loss and loneliness overcame her, and she took a breath.

“Hey, Paul?” Emma asked, turning from the door.

“Yeah?” He hadn’t moved, just stood there to watch her depart.

“Can I…” Emma started, resolving herself to ask for what she wanted, “Can I stay here tonight?”

Paul looked taken aback, “Oh!”

“I’m sorry, I don’t have to. And also, I didn’t mean in like a sex way, unless you want to of course, but just like a…” Emma trailed off with her excuses before taking a breath and beginning her real explanation. “Tomorrow is one year. One year since… Jane.” She took another breath. “And it would just be really nice to not wake up all alone tomorrow.”

Paul’s face morphed into a comforting smile, and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a soft hug. “Of course you can stay. Don’t even worry about it.”

When they released each other Emma looked up into Paul’s eyes and spoke sincerely, “Thank you.”

“Hey. It’s what I’m here for.” He shrugged with a smile. “You. I’m here for you,” he spoke quickly to clear up any confusion she may have had, just in case.

Emma laughed and brought his face down for a quick kiss.

The next morning Emma woke up surrounded by warmth, blankets tangled around her, and Paul next to her.

He was sitting up, book in hand when she stretched awake. Noticing this, he bookmarked his page and set his book aside, wrapping his arms around a half-awake Emma. She smiled sleepily as Paul placed a kiss on her cheek.

“Good morning,” he greeted.

Emma hummed in satisfaction at the warmth and comfort, “Good morning, Paul.”

The day would be hard, but she had Paul by her side. Someone who loved and cared about her, and someone she loved and cared about too. After nearly a year of living back in Hatchetfield, and for the first time in years, Emma finally felt at home.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr @ billtedrights


End file.
